Perdidos En El Misterio
by Milena Broyer
Summary: Inuyasha,Miroku,Sesshomaru y koga son un grupo de amigos que se conocen de pequeños decididos a hacer un viaje de vacaciones a un lago,Ademas de que conocen unas encantadoras jovenes que los enamoran y querran prootegerlas con su propia vida¿lo lograran?
1. Prologo

HOLA PUES QUERIA DECIRLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA NACIO EN UN MOMENTO DE INSPIRACION (CUANDO ESTABA SOLA Y MUERTA DE EL MIEDO EN MI CASA n n°) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI QUIEREN CORREGIRME ALGO ADELANTE.

AH Y TAMBIEN QUIERO INFORMARLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA CONSTARA NO POR LO MENOS 5 O 6 CAPITULOS, BUENO SIN MAS AQUÍ LA HISTORIA. 

¡PERDIDOS EN EL MISTERIO!

PROLOGO:

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru y Koga son un grupo de amigos que siempre han estado juntos desde pequeños, en estas vacaciones de verano han decidido organizar un viaje a las afueras de Yokohama en donde se encuentran unas cabañas frente a un lago y cerca de unas termales, al llegar a su destino todo transcurre normal conocen nuevas personas, recorren los alrededores y conocen a 4 encantadoras jóvencitas.

Pero al llegar la noche mientras están en su cabaña jugando un juego de mesa se percatan de que un compañero de ellos falta y deciden ir a buscarlo…

¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora?


	2. Llegada al lago un compañero perdido

¡PERDIDOS EN EL MISTERIO!

Capitulo # 1

Se puede observar como un grupo de jóvenes terminan de empacar sus pertenencias y se dirigen al auto donde los espera un muchacho de aproximadamente 22 años con cabello plateado esperándolos.

— ¿Ya está todo? — Pregunto y los demás solo asintieron — Bien andando — y sin más todos se montaron en la camioneta y emprendieron camino a su destino.

— Oye Sesshomaru te noto algo nervioso ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Inuyasha el hermano menor de Sesshomaru, es cierto que no se llevan de las mil maravillas pero eso no evita que se preocupen entre sí.

— Si es cierto, desde que te montaste en el auto te he estado notando muy tenso — Hablo Miroku el mejor amigo de Inuyasha — Ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros y si tienes algo que decirnos pues adelante desembucha — Le animo con una sonrisa para tratar de quitar el ambiente pesado, Sesshomaru lo miro con fastidio pero luego suspiro y asintió.

— Verán esta mañana cuando fui a llevar el auto a lavarlo me llego un mensaje en el celular — Todos lo miraron interesados.

— Y ¿que decía en el mensaje? — pregunto impaciente Inuyasha.

— El mensaje decía ''_Hoy emprenderás un viaje en el cual descubrirás tu verdad y te llevaras una gran sorpresa'' _no le tome mucha importancia pues creí que se trataría de una broma, pero lo que vino después me dejo sorprendido.

_Flash Back _

_Me encontraba recostado contra la pared del taller esperando que me entregaran el auto, cuando sonó mi celular lo tomé y miré el número el cual era desconocido y conteste._

_— ¿Hola? — No se escuchaba nada solo la respiración forzosa al otro lado de la línea _

_— ¿Hola? — lo mismo la misma respiración forzosa pero ahora se escuchaban gritos de personas mescladas con el sonido del fuego comiéndose la madera, cuando iba a colgar hablaron._

_— Esto no es una broma — Se escuchó Una voz ronca y rasposa — esto es tu verdad, si valoras tu vida y la de tus amigos es mejor que no vallan a Yokohama ese lugar es maldito — Y luego la línea se calló._

_Fin Flash Back_

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos pues no terminaban de asimilar lo que Sesshomaru les acaba de contar.

— ¿Y miraste de quien era el numero? — Pregunto Koga.

— Si pero era desconocido, Así que fui a reportar el numero pero parece que este no existe — todos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda.

— Bueno dejen esas caras seguro que es alguna broma que nos quieren hacer — Hablo Koga no muy convencido de lo que decía — Mejor disfrutemos el viaje — Y luego de esto todo se hundió en un silencio profundo.

-1 Hora Después-

Todos ya habían superado el relato de Sesshomaru y hablaban animadamente, pero todavía se sentían un poco nerviosos por lo ocurrido.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar? — Pregunto Inuyasha.

— No, faltan como 15 minutos y ya cállate que me tienes harto — Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada y se volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Todo quedo en silencio después de este breve intercambio de palabras por parte de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

— Ya llegamos — Anuncio Sesshomaru apagando el carro y parqueándolo — será mejor que lo despierten — dirigiéndose a Inuyasha y Koga, ellos se miraron y sonrieron con travesura.

— ''_a la cuenta de tres'' —_ susurro Inuyasha, Koga solo asintió — ''1, 2'' ¡3!

— ¡FUEGO! — Gritaron los dos en los oídos de Miroku el cual se despertó desesperado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Fuego? ¿En dónde? — Preguntaba asustado Miroku, Inuyasha y Koga simplemente soltaron las carcajadas.

—JAJAJAJAJA — Se reían sin parar.

— Ha Ha que simpáticos — Hablo con sarcasmo Miroku.

— Dejen de comportarse como niños y mejor ayúdenme a desempacar — Los regaño Sesshomaru y ellos solo asintieron con desgano.

— Y bien, ¿En dónde está nuestra cabaña? — Pregunto aburrido Koga.

— Es la cabaña 13 — les dijo Inuyasha — Es la que se ve haya — señalo una cabaña que se encontraba frente a un riachuelo.

— Bien chicos ahora que ya sabemos cuál es nuestra cabaña será mejor dejar las cosas — sugirió Miroku.

— Tienes razón, andando — Hablo Sesshomaru.

-

Después de que todos hubieran terminado de empacar decidieron salir a recorrer el lugar pues no habían tenido tiempo desde que llegaron; al salir de la cabaña fueron intersectados 4 jóvenes.

— Hola me llamo Bankotsu y ellos son mi hermano Jakotsu y mis amigos Hoyo y Akitoki, supimos que llegaron hoy así que decidimos darle la bienvenida — se presentó.

— Eh gracias — Bacilo Miroku.

— Pensamos que como acabaron de llegar no conocen bien el lugar así que decidimos venir y ofrecernos como sus guías — comento Hoyo con una sonrisa.

— Genial ya tengo ganas por conocer el lugar — Hablo emocionado Koga.

— Bueno entonces andando — Animo Jakotsu.

-

Ya habían recorrido gran parte del lugar y les parecía fascinante, ya habían superado el incidente de la mañana.

— y bien ¿qué les parece si vamos a bañarnos al lago? — sugirió Hoyo.

— Me parece una excelente idea, además así nos quitamos el sudor y nos refrescamos  
>— Hablo muy animado Inuyasha.<p>

— Genial entonces ¡el ultimo que llegue paga las bebidas de todos!

Y así pasaron la tarde entre juego, carreras, apuestas y otras cosas ya cuando estaba atardeciendo decidieron que harían una fogata en la cual contarían historias de terror.

— Y bien ¿todo listo? — Pregunto Akitoki entrando en la cabaña de los chicos.

— ¿Eh? Si — Le respondió Sesshomaru.

— Bueno entonces apúrense que los estamos esperando, además trajimos unas amigas que están buenísimas — esto último lo susurro.

— Bien, vamos chicos — Y así todos se dirigieron a la fogata, al llegar los muchachos le presentaron a las chicas.

— Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga y Miroku ellas son Kagome, Rin, Ayame y Sango — los presento Bankotsu.

— Un placer bellas damas — Hablo con galantería Miroku.

— bueno ahora si a lo que vinimos — y así empezaron a contar historias hasta que llegó el turno de Akitoki.

— Bueno aquí va:

_Cuenta la leyenda que en este mismo lugar hace muchos vivían unos ancianos los cuales se amaban mucho pero nunca pudieron tener hijos por lo cual se sentían muy decepcionados, pero un día mientras la anciana se encontraba recogiendo hiervas medicinales cerca del lago pudo divisar a un joven malherido, inmediatamente corrió a socorrerlo lo llevo a la cabaña y lo curo, al despertar el muchacho no recordaba nada ellos lo acogieron y con el tiempo se encariñaron mucho con el muchacho y así todo transcurrió todo normal hasta que un día mientras los ancianos dormían el joven se despertó agitado, pues hace poco había empezado a tener unas pesadillas extrañas._

_Se alerto cuando escucho unos ruidos en la parte baja de la cabaña por lo que bajo a averiguar, pero no vio a nadie cuando se dispuso a voltear y volver a su cuarto vio a dos hombres dirigirse hacia el con cuchillos supuso que eran ladrones y trato de huir, pero los hombres los alcanzaron y mataron de una forma asquerosa, luego siguieron hacia la planta de arriba en donde encontraron a los ancianos profundamente dormidos por lo que los ahogaron mientras dormían._

_Se dice que ahora sus almas vagan por este territorio buscando venganza por su injusta muerte._

_Lo extraño es que nadie nunca supo de donde apareció el muchacho porque cuando encontraron los cuerpos solo estaban los de los ancianos en cambio el de muchacho no había rastros ni siquiera sangre de él_

**_— _**Mmm no me parece tan terrorífico — hablo arrogante Inuyasha — ¿y a ustedes? — Le pregunto a los muchachos que se encontraban como si nada, pero cuando se fue a fijar en la muchachas casi suelta una carcajada pues todas se encontraban acurrucadas y temblando del susto.

— Pero que miedosas esa historia no asustaba ni a una mosca — se les burlo Koga.

— ¡OYE! — Le reprendió Akitoki.

— ¿Qué? Pero si es la verdad — Afirmo.

— Bueno dejando atrás ese tema ¿alguien ha visto a Hoyo? — Pregunto Bankotsu.

— Hace rato dijo que iba a ir al baño y no ha vuelto — Aseguro preocupado por su amigo.

— Tienes razón no lo he visto será mejor que vallamos a buscarlo.

Continuara….


	3. Asesino al asecho parte 1

ADVERTENCIA: Posible OcC.

¡PERDIDOS EN EL MISTERIO!

Capitulo # 2 (Asesino al acecho Primer muerto parte 1)

Llevaban varias horas buscando a Hoyo y no lo encontraban por ninguna parte ya se estaban empezando a preocupar, pues habían recorrido todo el lugar y no había ni un rastro de Hoyo fueron a la cabaña, al lago, al bosque, al baño y no lo habían encontrado.

— Esto ya está muy raro ¿no lo creen chicos? — Les pregunto Inuyasha.

— Si Hoyo nunca se ha desaparecido así, y cuando lo hace siempre nos avisa a donde va y cuanto se demorará, esto ya me está preocupando — Hablo con desespero Akitoki.

— ¡AHHHHH! — Se oyó un grito por todo el campamento, los chicos se miraron por un segundo antes de salir corriendo pues de dónde provenía él grito era de la cabaña de las chicas.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntaron los chicos cuando llegaron.

— Yo lo vi, estaba parado frente a mí y parecía muerto lo juro — Hablaba una desesperada Kagome en brazos de Sango la cual también se encontraba pálida y esto extraño mucho a los chicos.

— ¡¿Pero que vieron? — Pregunto desesperado Miroku por ver las reacciones de las chicas.

— Yo les digo chicos — Hablo temblorosa Yucá — verán todas nos disponíamos ir a dormir y Kagome pareció ver a Hoyo pero…— Callo un instante para tomar ahogar un sollozo y seguir hablando — estaba todo ensangrentado y no parecía ser el parecía como si fuera un títere y estaba muerto, todas lo vimos pero la más afectada fue Kagome — Señalo Yucá a la joven que parecía estar en otro mundo.

— Pero ¿Por qué no está ahora? — Pregunto Sesshomaru sorprendido.

— Es que cuando gritamos el desapareció — Hablo Yucá rompiendo a llorar — Fue como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado — Hablaba en medio del llanto, Bankotsu, Akitoki y Renkotsu la miraron con pena, ya que ellos desde que llegaron al campamento quedaron prendados y hace poco empezaron una relación.

— ¿Pero están seguras de que era Hoyo? — Pregunto Akitoki pues no quería creer lo que le acabaron de decir, él era inseparable de su primo Hoyo y le dolía mucho que estuviera muerto — Digo porque ustedes saben cómo son de traviesos los muchachos del campamento, de pronto querían hacerles una broma — Queriendo encontrar una excusa por la cual su primo estuviera así.

— Si era el, Pero lo extraño era que su mirada se encontraba opaca y sin vida además de estar untado de sangre por todas partes — Hablaba perdida en sus pensamientos Kagome que ya se había recuperado de su reciente crisis nerviosa.

— Pero ¿Quién le haría eso a Hoyo? — Pregunto Bankotsu mientras se sentaba con Erí y la abrazaba, pues a pesar de que esta no había hablado en todo el rato la pobre se encontraba temblando como una maraca.

— No lo sé, nunca he conocido un enemigo suyo pues se lleva bien con todo el mundo — Hablo en un susurro apagado Akitoki, haciendo notar la tristeza en su voz.

— Bueno será mejor irnos a dormir y aclarar todo esto mañana — Hablo como siempre autoritario Sesshomaru.

— Si creo que tienes razón — Lo apoyo Inuyasha y cuando todos los muchachos se disponían a salir de la habitación Kagome los detuvo.

— ¡ESPEREN! — El grito que les dio los sorprendió causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven que ha Inuyasha le pareció adorable —Bueno es que yo estaba pensando que deberían quedarse y acompañarnos al menos repartirnos mujeres y hombres por si algo ocurriera ¿no les parece? — Pregunto Kagome con la mirada agachada pues le daba mucha vergüenza hacer semejante petición.

— Creo que la señorita tiene razón — Dijo Miroku y todos lo miraron sorprendidos — Y yo como buen caballero que soy acepto quedarme con ustedes y protegerlas de cualquier peligro — Hablo Miroku fingiendo seriedad causando una gota de sudor en todos.

— Que caballero ni qué demonios, tú lo que quieres es aprovecharte de todas ellas — Dijo Inuyasha molesto por la idiotez de su amigo — No puedo creer que ni en estas situaciones dejes de ser tan libidinoso — Lo regaño Inuyasha haciendo que este pusiera cara de santo y el solo suspirara.

— Bueno dejando a un lado la discusión de ustedes dos, creo que Kagome tiene razón y deberíamos repartirnos en parejas para así estar más seguros — Dijo Sesshomaru con autoridad.

— Bueno ya oyeron formemos parejas — Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida Miroku causando un escalofríos en todas la muchachas que huyeron despavoridas del primer hombre que encontraron fijándose que fuera el cochino de Miroku, pero la pobre sango no reacciono rápido y fue atrapada por este.

— ¡No suéltame pervertido! — Gritaba desesperada esta mientras Miroku la abrazaba y frotaba su mejilla contra su cara.

— Oh mi Hermosa dama, esto es muestra clara de que el destino nos quiere juntos — Hablaba con voz soñadora Miroku y Sango trataba de huir.

Continuara!

Hola espero que este capituló sea de su agrado perdónenme que sea tan cortito pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir por suerte hoy termine el colegio y me dedicare de lleno a mis historias además de que no he tenido tampoco mucha inspiración bueno sin más me despido ¡!

Cuídense!

Reviews por favor!


	4. Asesino al asecho parte 2

ADVERTENCIA: Posible OcC.

ADVERTENCIA: Posible OcC y muerte de varios personajes.

¡PERDIDOS EN EL MISTERIO!

Capitulo # 3

Asesinó al asecho, primer muerto, parte 2

Ya todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivos lugares, pero no estaban conscientes de que los estaban observando y vigilando desdé afuera de las cabañas.

Inuyasha desde hace rato que no había podido conciliar el sueño, pues desdé que se acostó se estaba sintiendo observado y no lograba concentrarse para poder dormir, ya cansado de no poder dormir decidió salir a despejar su mente, sabía que era peligroso pero iba a correr el riesgo.

**Pov's Inuyasha**

Me encuentro sentado en las escaleras de la cabaña observando las estrellas cuando de pronto escucho un ruido proveniente del bosque, volteo rápidamente la cabeza pero no veo nada así que le restó importancia.

—_ Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, creó que será mejor que entre a la cabaña _— Me dije mentalmente, ya estaba a punto de entrar a la cabaña cuando volví a escuchar el mismo ruido de hace rato, me voltee y vi unos ojos rojos mirándome a través del bosque, a pesar del miedo que sentía mi curiosidad me gano y me empecé a acercar.

**Pov's Kagome**

Después de todo el embrollo de elegir con quien quedarse esta noche yo me quede profundamente dormida, pero me desperté al rato al sentir moverse algo al lado mío abrí los ojos y mire a mi lado pero no encontré a Inuyasha así que decidí salir a buscarlo, me puse mis zapatos y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta sentí como si algo o alguien me llamara, voltee mi vista y me encontré con Hoyo igual que esta tarde, me quede congelada y no me podía mover vi como este se me acercaba lenta mente y cuando estuvo frente a mí puso sus dedos ensangrentados índice y corazón en mi frente y me susurro.

— Ahora veraz cómo fue que morí — Esas palabras me dejaron helada pero no pude hacer nada más que ver cómo me mostraba su muerte, después de este pensamiento todo se oscureció.

**Pov's Inuyasha**

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo frente a mí, es Hoyo pero no está igual a cómo lo conocí está tarde él está todo ensangrentado y con la mirada perdida; Debo que admitir que tengo mucho miedo, pues jamás había tratado con espectros ni nada de eso, veo cómo esté se me empieza a acercar lentamente yo por inercia di dos pasos hacia atrás pero tropecé con una piedra y caí sentado en el piso y esté me miro y puso su mano derecha ensangrentada en mi cabeza y me susurro.

— Ahora veraz mi muerte injusta — Yo no pude más que abrir mis ojos sorprendido, pero no tuve tiempo de reclamar ni nada por el estilo pues todo se volvió negro.

**Pov's narrador**

Después de que los dos fueran envestidos por el cadáver de Hoyo, fueron llevados al momento en que murió él.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Pregunto Kagome mientras se levantaba del piso.

— ¿Kagome? — La aludida volteó y se encontró con Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha, ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? — le pregunto Kagome sorprendida.

— Pues se puede decir que tuve un agradable encuentro con Hoyo — Dijo este irónicamente — Y tú.

— Mmm, lo mismo — Pero no pudieron continuar hablando por que escucharon risas y personas hablando entre sí, confundidos se acercaron y quedaron sorprendidos con lo que vieron.

— Somos nosotros — Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que era la imagen de esa misma tarde cuando todos estuvieron reunidos.

— Chicos ya vengo, voy al baño — Inuyasha y Kagome al ver a Hoyo pusieron más atención y lo empezaron a seguir.

Continuara….

Perdonen la demora pero es que no he podido conectarme porque no tengo internet, pero tratare de subir lo más rápido que pueda.


	5. La verdad sobre la muerte de Hoyo

ADVERTENCIA: Posible OcC y muerte de varios personajes.

¡PERDIDOS EN EL MISTERIO!

Capitulo # 4

La verdad sobre la muerte de Hoyo

A medida que seguían a Hoyo notaron que varias sombras lo seguían y esto los impaciento un poco, Hoyo entro al baño duro un rato y cuando Salió fue embestido por una ráfaga fuerte de viento que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio, esté asustado empezó a correr desesperado sin saber ni de que huía, ni por que lo hacía fue su cuerpo quien reacciono así.

Inuyasha y Kagome perseguían a Hoyo como podían, Ya mas internados en el bosque apreciaron como una figura se le atravesaba al joven causando que esté frenara su carrera; Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron entre si extrañados pues no podían ver bien quien era está persona pues su rostro lo tenia oscurecido y era muy difícil distinguir sus facciones.

— Qui…¿quien eres? — Pregunto Hoyo tembloroso.

— ¿Quién soy? Soy la persona que te hará vivir los peores y los últimos momentos de tu miserable vida —Le respondió la figura fríamente y con una voz tenebrosa; Hoyo, Inuyasha y Kagome al escuchar esto se les erizaron todos lo vellos de su cuerpo.

— Pero ¿Por qué me quieres hacer daño? Yo no te e hecho nada — Trato inútilmente de que desistiera de matarlo pero todo fue inútil.

Inuyasha y Kagome veían aterrorizados como Hoyo era masacrado y desmembrado vilmente. Después de la masacre el sujeto que mato a Hoyo miro en la dirección en la que se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome escondidos.

Kagome instintivamente se agarró fuertemente del brazo de Inuyasha.

— Esto es para que se den cuenta de que no era una broma, el lugar está maldito y no me quisieron hacer caso, ahora tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias — Inuyasha quedo helado cuando el individuo susurro estas palabras, pues fueron las mismas que dijo la persona que llamo a Sesshomaru; Después de que estos dos se recuperaran del Shock que hace unos momentos los dos habían sufrido y cuando se dieron cuanta el cuerpo de Hoyo ya no se encontraba y tampoco había rastró del sujeto que lo había asesinado.

— Dónde ¿Dónde está? — Le preguntó esta desconcertada a Inuyasha, el cual se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

— No lo se, pero la pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo diablos vamos a regresar? — Su tono de voz fue desesperado por lo que sorprendió un poco a Kagome.

— No lo se, tal vez… — Pero antes de que pudiera continuar los dos se vieron devueltos al presente, los dos se miraron confundidos.

— Eso fue extraño ¿No lo crees? — Le preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome la cual asintió débilmente.

— Si, Bueno pero al menos ya sabemos como fue que murió Hoyo y quien lo mato ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es investigar sobre este lugar y el sujeto que vimos — Inuyasha la miro como si estuviera loca, pero luego suspiro.

— Creo que lo mejor será volver a dormir ¿No lo crees? — Kagome respondió con un suave ''si'' y así los dos entraron a la cabaña.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la cabaña dándoles de lleno en la cara de los dos jóvenes que dormían plácidamente abrazados en la cama, poco a poco uno de ellos empezó a abrir perezosamente los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar inmediatamente cuando sus vellos ojos dorados fueron invadidos por los fastidiosos y traviesos rayos del sol.<p>

Después de cinco minutos sus ojos dorados se acostumbraron a la luz del sol, pero entonces se percato de algo o mas bien alguien, pues Kagome se encontraba recostada en su pecho y lo abrazaba de la cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello, esto causo un gran sonrojo en Inuyasha que antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue interceptado por un Miroku con una sonrisa libidinosa y una marca de una mano en su mejilla derecha.

Este al verlos en aquella posición tan comprometedora sonrío pervertida mente mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha.

— Valla Inuyasha nunca te había conocido esa faceta, pero tranquilo romeo ya me voy no quiero ser mal tercio cuando se despierte tu bella durmiente — Y tal como apareció desapareció, dejando aturdido a Inuyasha por sus palabras tratando de asimilarlas, cinco minutos después Inuyasha comprendió la situación y se sonrojo furiosamente.

— No espera Miroku no es lo que crees — Pero ya no había rastro de que Miroku hubiera estado en esa habitación.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en alguna parte de los territorios del campamento se encuentra la figura de una mujer frente a un rio del cual el agua nacía cristalina, pera esta al tocarla el agua se torno en un color carmín.<p>

— Ya pronto nos volveremos a ver y recordaran su pasado.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles unas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que sinceramente no he tenido tiempo de nada pues me cambie de ciudad, de colegio, etc. Les prometo que de ahora en adelante tratare de actualizar más a menudo, cualquier error que vean pueden hacérmelo saber, pues sus criticas me ayudaran a mejorar.<strong>

**Bueno sin mas me despido.**

**Besos **

**Akane love 3 **


	6. Tsubaki parte 1

ADVERTENCIA: Posible OcC y muerte de varios personajes.

¡PERDIDOS EN EL MISTERIO!

Capitulo # 5

Tsubaki (parte 1)

_Nos ubicamos 500 años atrás donde se puede observar un grupo de jóvenes reunidos luchando contra una bruja, todos ya se encontraban muy exhaustos y tenían su respiración agitada._

_— Ríndanse inútiles es imposible que ustedes me venzan, no son nada mas unos muchachos débiles que se las vienen a dar de héroes — Les dijo despectiva la mujer._

_— ¡Jamás! — Le respondió el más impetuoso de los 6 jóvenes — Nunca te perdonare que le hayas quitado la vida a Kagome y por eso pagaras maldita — Sin más se lanzo contra ella un joven de blanca cabellera y hermosos ojos dorados, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera lograr su cometido fue detenido por unos fuertes brazos que lo cogieron firmemente._

_— Inuyasha deja de ser tan impulsivo y usa la cabeza — Le reprendió un hombre que mostraba imponencia y seriedad por donde estaba — Entiendo que te encuentres muy furioso por la muerte de Kagome pero ella no querría que te comportaras así — El aludido bajo la mirada al momento en que escucho aquel nombre._

_— Claro tú lo dices por que todavía tienes a tu lado a tu preciada Rin ¿no? — Le dijo irónico al momento en que se soltaba bruscamente de los brazos de él joven — Tu no sabes lo que se siente — Le escupió las palabras con dolor._

_— Claro que se lo que sientes — Le respondió frio dándose la vuelta y reuniéndose con los demás que estaban al limite de sus fuerzas._

_— Muy bien solo tenemos una oportunidad y no debemos fallar, cuando…— Mientras Sesshomaru daba indicaciones a los muchachos que estaban en frente, Una joven que se encontraba a unos metros de allí empezó a recobrar la conciencia y esto paso desapercibido para el hanyô que inmediatamente corrió a socorrerla._

_— Kagome, estas viva — Dijo con gozo inmenso._

_— Si mi amado Inuyasha pero no por mucho — Le respondió esta con tristeza__, sorprendiendo un poco a Inuyasha el cual la miro sin comprender — __Veraz Inuyasha mis fuerzas se van agotando poco a poco y solo me queda fuerza para un último hechizo y ese es el que utilizare para… — Pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por Tsubaki._

_— Jajaja Veo que has sobrevivido a mi ataque muchachita pero no por mucho tiempo __— Dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba pura maldad y alzaba la vara que tenia en sus manos y mandaba un rayo en dirección de Kagome e Inuyasha, pero antes de que el rayo llegara a ellos la chica pronuncio un conjuro que envolvió a todos en una luz_

_Caelum mare et terra, coniungere et auxilium me novumoccasionem vincere hostes, quod cuerpor reincarnate in aliudtempus, vel tempus dimensionem nos sunt ad finem fata imposuitin nobis — Después de pronunciar este conjuro todos desaparecieron antes los ojos inauditos de la bruja._

__— Maldita mocosa — Murmuro con ira — Pues bien en un futuro nos veremos y desapareció con una sonrisa malvada.__

* * *

><p><strong>Hola siento lo corto del capitulo pero es que reamente no me ha quedado tiempo de ecribir, les prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mas largo.<strong>

**sin mas me despido sin antes agradecerles por los comentarios besos y cuídense ).**

**love akane **

**reviews **


	7. Tsubaki parte 2

ADVERTENCIA: Posible OcC y muerte de varios personajes.

¡PERDIDOS EN EL MISTERIO!

Capitulo # 5

Tsubaki (parte 2)

Otra vez con ese sueño, llevaba toda una semana soñando lo mismo y realmente se encontraba confundida pues no sabia que significaba, en una ocasión le comento a su amiga Sango pero está le dijo que debía ser por el estrés que tenia por la muerte de Hoyo, en un principio quiso creerlo pero después se dio cuenta de que eso no tenia nada que ver pues lo sueños seguían.

Pero todavía no podía descifrar que significado tenían, se encontraba realmente frustrada por eso y hasta sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de su cambio de animo pero es que como estar así si ese sueño no para de estar presente en su mente, además de que últimamente ha tenido el presentimiento de que esta olvidando algo que realmente es importante, pero no logra recordar que es.

— Kagome-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco distraída — Le dijo un poco preocupada sango.

— No te preocupes Sango-chan es solo que estaba pensando en algo — Sango la miro como si estuviera diciendo una locura, pero decidió no decir nada.

— Oye Kagome-chan ¿no has notado que el viento ha cambiado y ahora es mas fúnebre? — Le pregunto un tanto preocupada la chica, pues a pesar de no tener los sueños que frecuentemente están atormentando a su amiga, si ha tenido un muy mal presentimiento a pesar de que Kagome en un momento se lo comento no quiso tomarle mucha importancia pues no la quería asustar.

— Si, últimamente cuando me encuentro sola siento como alguien me observa mientras que un frio entra y no importa si tengo la ventana abierta siempre está presente ese frio — le comento un poco desanimada — Pero bueno creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando — Volvió a hablar pero está vez con una sonrisa para no asustar a su amiga **(Hay Kagome ya deja de hacerte la fuerte y busca a nuestro adorado Inuyasha para que te proteja xD).**

— Bueno Kagome-chan cambiando de tema, te he visto como que muy junta con el menor de los Taisho ¿no? — Le dijo Sango en un tono un tanto pícaro que hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas a Kagome — Y ni mencionar la vez que los encontraron a los dos bien abrazaditos durmiendo en tu cama, veo que no pierdes el tiempo ¿no amiga? Mira nada mas el que menos corre vuela — Kagome no sabia como reaccionar pues estaba mas roja que un tomate maduro, y aparte de estarce muriendo de la vergüenza.

— Sa…Sango-chan no se de lo que estás hablando — Le respondió la chica un tanto cohibida pues no se esperaba que la muchacha mencionara esa ultima parte — Además no debería ser yo la de las preguntas pues que me dices de ese encuentro con Miroku anoche ¿eh? — está vez fue el turno de Sango de sonrojarse y Kagome no pudo resistir la tentación de reírse.

Pero su agradable conversación fue interrumpido por un viento frio y la presencia de una mujer con una risa diabólica.

— Jajajajaja Pronto nos encontraremos mis adorados compañeros para terminar el encuentro que en un pasado no fue culminado — Las chicas se miraron entre si confundidas pero cuando volvieron la vista al frente ya no se encontraba nada, solo la sensación de el frio que desde hace días es muy presente.

—_ Tsubaki —_ Susurro Kagome.

Continuara!-...

* * *

><p><strong>Ho<strong>**la ¿como estan? espero que bien, ya pueden estar apreciando que la historia está cogiendo sentido, a los que no lo entienden se los voy a explicar, como pudieron ver en el capitulo anterior kagome esta teniendo unos sueños en los cuales se ve ella junto a Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru y Rin en un pasado enfrentandose a una poderosa bruja, bueno kagome en su ultimo recurso por salvar a sus amigos hizo un hechizo en el cual ellos desaparecerian y se encontrarian en un futuro para terminar la tarea encomendada de exterminar a está bruja, bueno y hoy hizo su primera aparcicion nuestra adora (notece el sarcasmo) Tsubaki. **

**Bueno espero que les este gustando la historia, por que creanme que los personajes me estan cobrando una fortuna, pero bueno todo sea por satisfacerlos.**

**Tambien quiero darle los agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:**

**-WolfMika**

**-Maribalza**

**-nenamoxaleessli**

**Avance de el siguiente capitulo **

**Despues de que kagome y sango tuvieran sus primer encuentro con Tsubaki las dos quedaron muy asustadas y confundidas en especial Sango pues despues de que la extraña presencia desapareciera Kagome susurro ese nombre y ella tenia la certeza de que ese nombre tenia relacion de lo que estaba pasando, ademas de que kagome se encuentra muy deprimida pues esos incesables sueños no la dejan en paz, inuyasha se encuentra preocupado por ella y decide hablarle pero cuando nuestra pareja estaba a punto de darse un beso , fueron interrumpidos por miroku y... Bueno no adelanto mas espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capitulo **

**sin mas me despido besos y cuidense!**

**Reviews!(No sean fantasmas)**

**Nos leemos **


	8. Primer beso

ADVERTENCIA: Posible OcC y muerte de varios personajes.

¡PERDIDOS EN EL MISTERIO!

Capitulo # 6

Había pasado una semana desde que Kagome y Sango tuvieron sus primer encuentro con Tsubaki, al principio habían quedado un poco asustadas y no podían estar solas por mas de 5 minutos, pues se sentían observadas y empezaban a gritar.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga y los demás se encontraban realmente preocupados por las chicas pues ellas ya no eran las mismas se la pasaban muy paranoicas y siempre estaban juntas, Incluso ahora duermen juntas para no sentirse solas.

**Narrado por sango**

Hace una semana a Kagome y a mi se nos apareció esa extraña mujer, la verdad al comienzo me sorprendí un poco y mas cuando Kagome pronuncio ese nombre después de ese encuentro Tsubaki, eso fue lo que dijo al principio pensé que fue una coincidencia y trate de no tomarle importancia y lo deje por el momento, preocupándome más por estar acompañada y no sola, pues después de cinco minutos me sentía observada, se lo comente a Kagome y ella me dijo que le pasaba lo mismo por lo que decidimos compartir habitación y dormir juntas para hacernos compañía.

Pero la primera noche que estuvimos juntas en la habitación no podía dormir por lo que saque mi laptop y me conecte, después de como unos 15 empecé a notar que Kagome no podía dormir bien pues se removía y no se quedaba quieta además de que su frente estaba un poco perlada, cuando iba a salir a llamar a alguien ella pronuncio ese nombre.

Al otro día apenas se levanto le pregunte quiera Tsubaki, ella al principio se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta que le hice pero después se relajo.

Me conto que Tsubaki era el nombre de una mujer que se aparecía desde hace día en sus sueños, pero que se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a esa mujer pues se parecía mucho a ella y por eso la llamo así y también desde hace días sus sueños se hacen mas frecuentes.

Le dije que no tenia nada que preocuparse porque yo siempre estaré apoyándola, desde ese día estamos mas unidas que nunca y nos separamos para nada.

Kagome se encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, después de que le contara lo que le sucedía a Sango se sentía mucho mejor, peor eso no quitaba la sensación de que se había olvidado de algo muy importante, mientras se encontraba en un dilema, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que se poso en su hombro, pego un respingo y se volteo asustada encontrándose con unos profundos ojos dorados que la miraban preocupados.

— Ah, Inuyasha eres tu — Suspiro con alivio y luego volvió su vista hacia el — ¿Necesitas algo? — Le sonrió con dulzura causando un sonrojo en Inuyasha el cual volteo el rostro hacia otro lado para que no lo notara.

— No solo pasaba por aquí y como te vi sola decidí acompañarte un rato — Se sentó a su lado mientras su mirada se dirigía al horizonte donde se podía observar a el sol ocultándose, volteo su mirada a Kagome — ¿Por qué estabas aquí sola? — Kagome volteo su mirada hacia él y suspiro.

— No es nada es solo que quería estar sola un rato — Inuyasha la miro con una ceja alzada, desde cuando le gustaba estar sola si solo hace unos días no podía estar ni cinco minutos sola sin empezar a gritar y a correr como loca, Kagome se dio cuanta de como la miraba — ¿Qué? — Frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Desdé cuando te gusta estar sola? — Kagome lo miro sorprendida, pues no se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo se encontraba sola es mas ni si quiera lo había notado, pues estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que lo demás desapareció.

— No se — Volvió su mirada al frente e Inuyasha frunció el ceño y la agarro de la muñeca mientras la hacia voltear para que le diera la cara — Oye pero que… — Kagome no pudo continuar pues vio la cara furiosa de Inuyasha.

— Mira Kagome no sabes lo preocupados que estamos todos por tu comportamiento y cuando te vengo a preguntar que te pasa y ofrecerte mi ayuda, me contestas que no sabes — Inuyasha se dio cuanta de la cercanía de sus rostros y se sonrojo pero no se alejó en cambio se acercó más, Kagome al principio se sorprendió por su acción pero no se quito.

Sus labios rozaron y sin mas se fundieron en un tierno beso ninguno de los dos eran cocientes de ser observados por un par de ojos azules que los miraban sorprendidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como estan? espero que bien espero que le haya gustado, siento que haya sido tan corto pero es que no tuve tiempo y lo hice en un momentico, se que en el capitulo anterior dije que Miroku interrumpiria a inuyasha y kagome antes de que se besaran pero es que no pude resistir la tentacion.<strong>

**bueno sin mas me despido besos y cuidencén.**

**Avances del proximo capitulo **

**despues de que inuyasha y kagome se dieran su primer beso no saben como reaccionar, pero para fortuna de ambos miroku aparece y los llama avisandoles que habia desaparecido yuka y que no la habian encontrado por ningun lado, asustados de que corriera la misma suerte de Hoyo se unen a la busqueda.**

Me pregunto que pasara apartir de ahora.

Reviews^^


	9. Descubriendo el pasado I

ADVERTENCIA: Posible OcC y muerte de varios personajes.

¡PERDIDOS EN EL MISTERIO!

Capitulo # 7

Sus labios rozaron y sin mas se fundieron en un tierno beso ninguno de los dos eran cocientes de ser observados por un par de ojos azules que los miraban sorprendidos.

Al principió ninguno de los dos fue consiente de por que se estaban besando, pues una fuerza muy atrayente los acercaba poco a poco sin saber porque.

* * *

><p>Realmente no sabia muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, pues me acerque a Kagome a preguntarle como estaba y resulte fue besándola y siendo sincero no fue algo que tuviera planeado; pero es que ver su expresión de tristeza mesclada con miedo, fue una imagen que llego muy dentro mio, al principio no fui muy consiente de lo que hacia pero poco a poco al sentir que correspondía a mi beso volví a la realidad ¡estaba besando a Kagome!<p>

Bueno tenia que admitir que si me sentía un poco atraído a ella pero de hay no pasaba nunca llegue a pensar que pudiera besarla, pues aunque suene muy absurdo para mi Kagome era como un imposible una persona que jamás se llegaría a fijar en mi.

Poco a poco nos vamos alejando por falta de aire, nos quedamos mirando fijamente y me doy cuenta de lo hermosa que se ve con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados por el beso anterior, nos sonreímos y justo cuando iba a hablar fui interrumpido por otra voz muy ajena a la de nosotros dos.

* * *

><p>— Cof Cof — Tosió a propósito — Siento la interrupción pero si no les molesta necesito hablar con ustedes pero que sea un lugar de confianza, No los quiero incomodar por lo que solo les robare un segundo y después podrán seguir ejercitando los músculos de los labios — Les guiño un ojo, e Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron furiosamente — Que por cierto lo tendré en cuenta para ponerlo en practica con Sanguito — Sus ojos brillaron mientras su mente trabajaba — ¡Sanguito! ¡Sanguito! — Cantaba de un lado a otro Miroku mientras salían corazones de su alrededor, Inuyasha y a Kagome les salió una gota en la nuca al estilo anime mientras lo veían.<p>

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban nerviosos no sabían que hacer, pues tenían que admitir que el beso de hace rato los había confundido bastante, Kagome aprovechando que Miroku estaba presente decide despedirse de Inuyasha, pero Miroku al advertirlo decide intervenir.


End file.
